tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock and Roll Kaitlin
Kaitlin gets big into rock and roll music so much that she decides to start a rock band. But her friends aren't real thrilled with Kaitlin's change. Episode Summary One day, Kaitlin is walking around the mall while her parents go shopping in Sears. She walks into FYE and spots someone familiar in the CD section. It's a girl that's in her class named Haley. She asks Haley what she's doing. She's going through some CDs. She gives Kaitlin a CD and she goes and previews it. Kaitlin actually kinda likes the hard beat the music has. She purchases the album and goes home and listens to it. After six hours of rock and roll, she has become addicted to rock music. She's listened from everything from classic to heavy metal. She suddenly decides to start a rock band. She finds some random people to start a band with. She gathers Haley, Lexie, Jarrett, and Zac. Kaitlin wants to be the lead guitarist and the singer. She assigns Haley on electric, Lexie on bass, Jarrett on drums, and Zac on the keyboard. She thinks this will be the greatest rock band ever. While her band performs at a concert downtown, her friends end up going to the concert and they aren't a real big fan of what Kaitlin has turned into. Olivia goes up on stage and stops the concert. She tries to talk Kaitlin into returning to her normal ways but she has turned into a complete jerk and tells them to bite the back side of a camel. Her friends gasp and don't want anything to do with Kaitlin anymore. On the way to their next performance in Detroit, Kaitlin thinks about her behavior back in the downtown concert. She realizes she's made a big mistake. She takes out the bus driver and turns the bus back around to her home town. She says her rock and roll days are over. She should just focus on who she really is. Jarrett thinks they all learned a valuable lesson today. Production Information * There is no CGI in this episode * There is a scene that almost looks like Kaitlin is snorting cocaine, so that scene was deleted * In the original pitch, Austin was supposed to be part of the band, but was changed to Zac for unknown reasons Trivia * In the FYE store, many different things can be seen: ** Super Mario 3D World ** Yoshi's Wooly World ** Minions ** A Star Wars toaster ** VeggieTales: Celery Night Fever ** Family Guy: Blue Harvest ** Sonic Lost World * Throughout the episode, many rock artists'/bands' albums can be seen. These are the ones that are seen/mentioned: ** blink-182 ** Guns N' Roses ** Van Halen ** Five Finger Death Punch ** Motionless in White ** Volbeat ** Theory of a Deadman ** Journey ** Breaking Benjamin ** Three Days Grace ** Papa Roach ** P.O.D. ** PVRIS ** Linkin Park ** The Beatles Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles